


The Fences in the Caves

by Linnea_Ancalime



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linnea_Ancalime/pseuds/Linnea_Ancalime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Mayor Pamela Winchell’s little speech in episode 18 (<em>The Traveler</em>): ‘The fences in the caves. A heart throbbing for what it cannot have. A heart not having what it needs to throb. The fences in the caves. Heat from below and above, but all is cold betwixt. The fences in the caves. The fences in the caves.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fences in the Caves

The fences in the caves.  
The caves in the fences?  
The fences. The caves.  
The caves. The fences.

It is yet unknown why there are fences in the caves. The fences have no caves, but the caves have fences. The fences in the caves. _You_ are also in the caves.  
Monsters howl beyond the fences. They do not try to cross. They do not know about the fences. If they did, would they try to cross? It is yet unknown.

Some have tried to cross from the other side. It is believed that monsters they became, unaware of the fences. The fences in the caves.

The fences in the caves?

The monsters have stopped howling. The monsters have spotted you. They approach. You do not move. They approach. You feel... nothing. They approach and touch the fence, and stop there by the fence. You approach. They stare. You feel nothing as you jump over the fence.

You become nothing.  
And then you howl. And then you stare.  
You have forgotten the fences.

The fences in the caves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please take the time to leave kudos and/or comment. It would be much appreciated!
> 
> (What I attempted to do here was: a. focus on rhythm, and b. keep the WtNV writing style and general atmosphere intact. I think I've managed.)


End file.
